The Dig Site
The Dig Site on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Tiedot Ohje Kuva:Digsite tehtava.png 1) Ensimmäinen opiskelija 2) Toinen opiskelija 3) Kolmas opiskelija (tyttö) 4) Varrockin museo 5) Teltat Kysy kuulustelijalta, voitko yrittää koetta. Tämä antaa sinulle leimaamattoman kirjeen (Unstamped Letter), joka sinun pitää viedä Varrockin museon kuraattorille (Curator). Mene Varrockiin ja juttele kuraattorin kanssa ja lopussa hän antaa sinulle sinetöidyn kirjeen. Palaa kuulustelijan luo ja yritä koetta. Epäonnistut kokeessa, vaikka vastaat mitä tahansa. Saat ohjeeksi käyttää hyväksesi paikan ja opiskelijoiden apua, päästäksesi kokeesta läpi. Opiskelijat Mene kaivuualueelle (Digsite) ja pyydä apua kolmelta opiskelijalta, joiden oleskelupaikat näkyvät kartassa numeroilla 1, 2 ja 3. Pyydä jokaiselta apua ja he haluavat sinun etsivän heidän hukkaamansa esineen Eläinkallo Ensimmäinen haluaa eläinkallon (Animal Skull), jonka on hävittänyt. Saat sen varastamalla keneltä tahansa alueen työmieheltä Erikoiskuppi Mene alueen eteläosassa olevaan telttaan ja ota sieltä vaskooli (Panning Tray). Mene rantaan yrittämään huuhdontaa ja huuhdontavalvoja tulee paikalle. Kun annat hänelle teekupin, antaa hän sinulle luvan huuhtoa. Huuhdo ja vaskooli on mutaa täynnä. Etsi vaskoolia ja saatat löytää jotain. Löydöt ovat useimmiten roskia, mutta löydät myös puolijalokiviä ja varsinkin jos löydät opaalin, pidä se tallessa, sillä sitä tarvitaan myöhemmin tehtävässä. Nalle Nalle löytyy alueen eteläosasta telttojen läheisyydestä. Ison uurnan (Urn) lähellä on pensaita (bush), etsi niitä ja nalle löytyy. Ensimmäisen tason koe Opiskelijat olivat antaneet sinulle seuraavat vinkit *Anyone who passed earth science exams are eligible to dig *Earth science is the study of earth, contents and its history *Gloves and boots must be worn, and proper tools used. Suorita testi ja saat ensimmäisen tason todistuksen. Toisen tason koe Käy kysymässä kaikilta kolmelta opiskelijalta vinkkejä kokeeseen, ja saat seuraavat *Handle pick with care, strike rock cleanly on cleaving point. *Handle finds carefully and gloves must be worn. *Samples are transported in rough form and kept in sealed containers. Suorita testi ja saat toisen tason todistuksen. Kolmannen tason koe Kun nyt kysyt vinkkejä, haluaa tyttö opaalin palkkioksi. Mene joelle vaskoolin kanssa ja huuhtele kunnes saat opaalin *Use Specimen brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. *Samples are prepared by cleaning them and carried in specimen jars. *Bones are handled carefully, separate of other samples. Kun suoritata kokeen saata kolmannen tason todistksen. Mene todistusten kanssa Varrockin museon kuraattorin luo ja hän säilyttää todistuksia puolestasi ja antaa palkkioksi kakun tai juoman. Amuletti Palaa kaivuualueelle ja mene koilliskulmaan, josta löydät säkkejä. Etsi säkkejä ja löydät näytepurkin (specimen jar). Seuraavaksi varastele työmiehiltä, kunnes saat näyteharjan (specimen brush). Kaiva koillisessa olevalla alueella, jonka keskellä on eläimen luuranko.Käy alue läpi lastan (trowel) avulla. Löydät kaikenlaista roskaa, mutta lopuksi löydät amuletin tai talismaanin. Huom. Ota mukaan leather glovesit ja bootsit! Mene Exam Centreen ja mene arkeologisen asiantuntijan puheille (archaeological expert) ja käytä amulettia häneen ja hän antaa sinulle kirjallisen luvan käyttää alueella olevia vinssejä (winches). Alttari Anna lupa kenelle tahansa alueen työmiehelle ja pystyt käyttämään vinssejä. Varasta työmiehiltä, kunnes saat kaksi köyttä. Käytä ensimmäistä lännessä olevaan vinssiin. Ota luolasta löytyvä Arcenia Root ja kulje luolaa eteenopäin kunnes tulet käytävän tukkivien lohkareiden luo.MUISTA MYÖS TUTKIA LOHKAREITA! Nouse pois luolasta ja mene itäisen vinssin luo ja mene alas luolaan. Juttele Doughin kanssa ja kysy neuvoa lohkareiden poistamiseksi. Hän kertoo toisen työmiehen kehitelleen räjäytysainetta, mutta joutuneen lähtemään pois. Hän antaa avaimen miehen arkkuun. Mene etelässä oleville teltoille ja ota teltan arkusta kemiallinen yhdiste (chemical powder). Mene telttojen lähellä olevien tynnyreiden luo ja käytä lastaa tynnyrin aukaisemiseen. Täytä lasipullo tynnyristä. Älä ikinä pudota sitä, menetin #% life pointsia Etsi läheistä Specimen Traytä kunnes löydät puuhiiltä (charcoal), hienonna se morttelilla jauhoksi ja palaa Exam Centeriin asiantuntijan luo. Käytä ensin kemiallista yhdistettä ja sitten nestettä asiantuntijaan ja hän tunnistaa ne ammoniumnitraatiksi ja nitroglyseriiniksi. Laita ammoniumnitraatti ja jauhettu puuhiili Lopuksi lisää Arcenia root sekoitukseen lasipulloon nitroglyseriinin sekaan ja olet valmistanut räjähdysainetta. Mene länsivinssille ja laskeudu alas ja mene luolan tukkivien lohkareiden luo. Käytä räjähdysainetta lohkareeseen ja sytytä se. Tapahtuu räjähdys ja pääset alttarille, jonka keskellä laatta. Lopetus Ota laatta ja palaa asiantuntijan luo. Juteltuasi tämän kanssa tehtävä on suoritettu. Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *15 300 kaivoskokemusta *2 300 kasvitieteilykokemusta *2 kultaharkkoa *pääset huuhtomaan kultaa ja puolijalokiviä joelta *voit aloittaa Varrock Museum-minitehtävän Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:The Dig Site